De villano a protagonista
by cvlv10555
Summary: Shen Yuan era un actor desconocido ¿cómo es que ahora es el nuevo protagonista? (AU actores). (Scum Villain)
1. 0 Firmando el contrato

El Camino del Orgulloso Demonio Inmortal fue una serie popular hace una década. ¿Qué se podía decir de esta que no hayan dicho ya cualquier programa? Una simple búsqueda de youtube la ubicada en un top 10... de la lista de series cuyo potencial desperdiciado llevaron a su cancelación.

Sí. El Camino del Orgulloso Demonio Inmortal era una serie infame. Desde un uso incesante de clichés, escándalos con algunos actores, huecos argumentales que nunca fueron dirigidos, personajes estereotipados... y un fandom suficientemente grande para mantenerla en pie por años.

Y es que no siempre fue así, alguna vez esa serie había logrado atrapar a la gente por su potencial, y el encanto de su protagonista Luo Binghe, incluso por el "personaje al que más amo odiar", Shen Qingqiu, y por los adorables personajes femeninos secundarios que prometían un futuro amoroso con el protagonista. Era una historia que lograba atrapar con la promesa de darte algo al final.

Todo cambió cuando la serie decidió que era tiempo de renovar el cast, el público "no estaba interesado en más aventuras de un niño" y el actor estaba empezando a crecer demasiado para su rol (palabras de los ejecutivos, no los fans), por lo que se decidió hacer un salto en el tiempo, obra del personaje Shen Qingqiu al empujar a Luo Binghe por un Abismo Sin Fin, provocando que su sangre de demonio despertara y volviera cinco años después con el fin de buscar venganza y conquistar el mundo y a cuanta mujer se le cruzara.

Siendo sinceros, el actor que escogieron en ese entonces para interpretar al Luo Binghe adulto era una buena elección en casi cualquier aspecto, tenía la misma mirada, aunque rasgos más varoniles, un carisma y confianza que atravesaban la pantalla y provocaban a cualquiera enamorarse de él. Si le preguntaban a Shen Yuan, él no lo culpaba en absoluto por la serie, si algo, era precisamente la razón por la que aún se mantuvo a flote cuando el guion fue empeorando al nivel de una película porno.

¿Y quién era Shen Yuan se preguntan? Una víctima de los cambios de la serie sería la respuesta más acertada.

Shen Yuan había tenido un pequeño rol en la serie cuando joven, un par de episodios adicionales donde se exploraba la dura vida que había tenido el villano Shen Qingqiu. ¿Qué porque no sabían de esos episodios? Porque nunca salió al aire, los ejecutivos estaban en contra de mostrar un lado más humano del "personaje que más amamos odiar", y por tanto su escena nunca fue emitida.

¿Tienen idea de lo molesto que puede ser tener un papel medianamente importante en una serie famosa pero no poder ponerla en tu CV por saber que a la primera pregunta tendrás que confesar "esos episodios nunca salieron al aire"?

Pero Shen Yuan no culpaba a la serie tanto como a los ejecutivos de la cadena, y por mucho que odiaba el final, también fue de las personas que se quedaron viendo cada episodio hasta su cancelación. Era un placer culpable, pero en su defensa, los actores habían hecho lo que pudieron con ese guion de mierda.

Hace unos meses, sin embargo, ocurrió algo interesante. Al parecer algún antiguo trabajador de la cadena había liberado escenas eliminadas de la serie en su canal de youtube, incluidos los fragmentos deteriorados por el tiempo donde se podía ver algo de la actuación de Shen Yuan, y desde ahí todo había empezado a cambiar. Como si alguien hubiera puesto un despertador, el fandom había resurgido con teorías, fanfiction y fanarts; y en pocas semanas hubo el rumor de una nueva serie basada en la original.

Y ahora Shen Yuan se encontraba en una sala de conferencias, rodeado de un equipo de profesionales, afuera podía ver a varios actores conversando, a quienes podía distinguir como los jóvenes que habían actuado en la serie en sus primeras temporadas.

— Debe saber — se explicaba la persona frente suyo, una mujer de apariencia joven y rostro serio — la serie no piensa seguir la misma ruta que su original, esta irá por un rumbo completamente distinto.

— Soy consciente del hecho — contestó Shen Yuan. Siendo honesto, posiblemente habría aceptado de cualquier forma.

— Eso incluye la demográfica — insistió la directora.

— ¿La demográfica?

— Exacto, nuestro benefactor ha dejado claro que es posible que nos tengamos que dirigir a otro público.

— ¿Pero entonces no sería mejor hacer una serie completamente diferente sin basarse en el material original? — preguntó extrañado.

— Es una serie completamente diferente, incluso su título lo es, pero los personajes y la historia harán referencia a la original.

— Pero entonces...

— Mire — se acercó a él a susurrar — la cadena está al borde del colapso, nuestro benefactor compró los derechos con el único objetivo de una reinvención de la serie, y ha aclarado que no le importa si solo tiene un seguidor mientras se siga el guion que este va a ir enviando. No le puedo asegurar la fama, pero le puedo asegurar un trabajo fijo por los próximos cinco años como mínimo.

— Creí que la serie había sido dada luz verde por los videos de youtube.

— Es lo opuesto, esos videos fueron puestos para que el público se interesara.

Shen Yuan ya había oído de millonarios excéntricos que pagaban por cambiar el final de alguna serie, pero normalmente estas habían sido caricaturas o episodios sueltos, no se habría imaginado que alguien de verdad estaría dispuesto a comprar toda una cadena, con los derechos de una serie para volverla a hacer, cubriendo todos los gastos. Ni siquiera se le ocurría un fan lo suficientemente loco para tirar de esa forma su dinero ¿Bill Gates había sido fan de la serie? No creía que hubiera sido tan barato ¿de acuerdo? Aun si la cadena estaba en quiebra, la producción de una serie a largo plazo no era económico, y si los actores que se encontraban afuera serían parte del cast, sería un costo bastante grande. Luo Binghe era un actor extremadamente popular y cotizado ¿cómo siquiera se las habían arreglado para convencerlo de presentarse? Y el resto tampoco se quedaba atrás, muchos de ellos eran celebridades de renombre o de gran belleza y dinero, el único perdedor ahí era él.

— Acepto — dijo finalmente, tomando la pluma y firmando el contrato — ¿cuándo empieza la filmación?

— La próxima semana — contestó alegre — Felicidades por su nuevo rol de protagonista.

Espera ¿qué?


	2. 1 Antes de la grabación

Siendo sinceros, si de repente te ofrecen un gran proyecto como el papel principal, posiblemente la reacción normal sería saltar de alegría, pero si eras alguien que ya ha conocido el lado cruel del mundo del espectáculo, en realidad lo primero sería sospechar ¿por qué alguien le daría un rol tan importante a un novato? ¡Luo Binghe estaba cruzando la puerta! ¡Uno de los actores mejor pagados y más pedidos del momento! ¡¿y le acababa de quitar el protagónico a su personaje?! ¡Ese muchacho fue quien hizo de la serie tan popular en su momento solo para ser apuñalado por la espalda por el mismo estudio que ahora quería poner de estrella a un don nadie!

Millonario excéntrico nada, quien fuera el benefactor era un completo desquiciado.

Por un segundo de verdad se sintió con las ganas de preguntar dónde estaban las cámaras, por estúpido que pareciera.

Después de eso solo se quedó unos minutos más charlando antes de salir de la oficina.

Afuera estaban varios actores, agentes, entre otros, pero de la multitud solo dos de ellos resaltaban por las miradas de los presentes.

Cualquiera que no viviera bajo una roca reconocería a Luo Binghe, lo había reconocido desde el inicio, lo que le llamaba la atención era la otra persona que tenía enfrente, dos bellezas fuera de este mundo, pero aun cuando había una sonrisa en ambos rostros, el ambiente que los rodeaba era frío.

Siempre se había rumoreado que Shen Jiu –ningún parentesco-, el actor original de Shen Qingqiu, y Luo Binghe, no se llevaban bien, lo que de cierta forma explicaba la tensión que se sentía provenir de ambos actores. Esto no era una sorpresa para él, había vivido ya esto cuando actuó en la versión original.

Y por eso fue que Shen Yuan intentó pasar desapercibido para poder llegar al elevador.

— Será mejor que te quedes en donde estás — escuchó a sus espaldas, paralizándolo en el momento, y haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran ahora en él.

El pobre solo pudo dar la vuelta lentamente con una mirada nerviosa, cuando Shen Jiu ya lo había tomado del rostro y lo examinaba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Luo Binghe, quien solo observaba a ambos con una expresión extraña. Habían sido varios años desde que había tenido cerca a cualquiera de ellos, y no habían sido los mejores términos con uno de ellos. Aunque claro, más que ser recordado –en youtube era solo un rostro desconocido que había hecho el papel- sabía que la razón de ser observado era su cara.

Cuando participó como parte del pasado de Shen Qingqiu, parte de la razón de que fuera elegido no fue solo su talento artístico, seguro habría muchos actores de su mismo nivel o superior, pero de entre todos ellos él era el más parecido a esta persona.

Claro, Shen Yuan no se arreglaba tan meticulosamente como Shen Jiu, pero Luo Binghe era el segundo más cerca y podía apreciar las similitudes teniendo a ambos frente a frente.

— Espero que fuera por el talento y no por la cara — comentó Shen Jiu con cierta burla, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Entonces podría ver la cinta de su audición, señor Shen — respondió Binghe antes de que Shen Yuan pudiera decir algo por él mismo, lo cual en realidad le sorprendió un poco.

Shen Yuan admiraba a Luo Binghe en el sentido profesional, eso era un hecho, este había pasado por mucho. Pero también era un hecho que durante el tiempo que estuvo filmando el pasado de Shen Qingqiu, que fue también por el tiempo en que este tuvo su última temporada, ese joven no había sido la mejor persona para estar cerca.

Luo Binghe era talentoso, era un actor famoso y atractivo, y había sido una joven estrella que protagonizó El Orgulloso Camino del Demonio Inmortal, pero poco se habla del tiempo entre el Luo Binghe que salió de la serie y el que estaba ahora frente suyo.

Cuando se conocieron, Shen Yuan y Luo Binghe eran bastante cercanos en edad, la diferencia fue que Shen Yuan hacía un papel menor en escenas que nunca salieron, y Binghe era la estrella del programa, el cual estaba en su punto más alto de audiencia. Y aunque Binghe por tradición se dirigía a él como "Shizun", no parecía haber la mínima señal de simpatía o respeto hacia él.

Puede que Binghe hubiera cambiado o no en ese tiempo, pero Shen Yuan solo conoció al Binghe anterior, y aun recordaba la forma en que este se comportaba hasta que se cayó su máscara.

Aun si le estaba defendiendo ahora ¿Qué sería cuando se enterara que fue traído para no ser el protagónico y que la persona frente suyo era quien le había arrebatado ese rol?

Shen Jiu por su parte, dirigió su mirada hacia Luo Binghe con una sonrisa de burla — Siempre un mocoso irrespetuoso, incluso metiéndose en una conversación que no le incumbe.

La tensión había vuelto, pero ahora con Shen Yuan en medio, ganando la atención de todos alrededor.

— Diría que me incumbe, trabajaré con él, en todo caso ¿no es su opinión la que sobra, siendo que ni siquiera tiene un papel? — respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Tú…! — Shen Jiu lo miró furioso, estaba dispuesto a seguir cuando alguien los detuvo.

— ¡Suficiente! — Un joven de igual belleza que los otros dos (francamente ¿alguien en este lugar no tenía una apariencia fuera de este mundo?), que hasta hace unos momentos había estado sentado en un rincón intentando pasar desapercibido, se puso en medio de Shen Jiu y Luo Binghe — Si van a hacer un espectáculo, háganlo donde no tengamos que aguantarlos. ¿Estás bie…? — la pregunta se dirigía a Shen Yuan, pero antes de notarlo, este había desaparecido, la única pista de su paradero fue el sonido del elevador.

— Y el príncipe encantador tenía que hacer su aparición ¿acaso tu padre te dio permiso de intervenir, junior, o ya piensas por ti mismo? — comentó Shen Jiu, ahora cambiando de blanco.

Luo Binghe no dijo nada y se metió a la oficina de donde había salido Shen Yuan para ver los términos de su propio contrato, dejando a los dos siendo el nuevo centro de atención. Solo se detuvo un momento antes de entrar para mirar hacia el elevador, que ahora señalaba haber llegado al primer piso.

Tan pronto salió del ascensor fue testigo de la cantidad de periodistas que esperaban en la puerta del edificio. Claro, después de todo arriba estaban varios de los actores más famosos del momento, firmando un contrato para una nueva versión de la serie que les dio la fama. Era una oferta demasiado irresistible para cualquier revista de espectáculos.

Con un suspiro, desacomodó sus ropas y cabello, haciendo que su apariencia se viera bastante normal, y pasando desapercibido para todos; aun si algún reportero se fijó en él por un momento, al instante lo descartaron de la lista de famosos.

Normalmente no tenía que hacerlo, pero en el edificio estaba Shen Jiu, y era mejor prevenir a ser confundido.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con el sonido de su celular, notificándole mensajes de números desconocidos.

"Sorpresa! ^^ Mira la página web de la serie!" decía uno. Posiblemente la directora.

"Señor Shen, soy Luo Binghe, lamento el problema del día anterior, pedí su número a la directora, espero no le moleste" por un momento sintió un inexplicable ataque de pánico por lo que decidió pasar al siguiente mensaje.

"Es Shen Jiu, estaremos en contacto" decía otro.

"¿Estás dormido aun? ¡Será mejor que bajes!" se leía el más reciente del mismo número.

Extrañado, asomó la cabeza por la ventana para notar un auto negro en la entrada, con un par de personas mirando curiosas su interior, lentamente haciéndose un grupo más numeroso.

Otro sonido de mensaje del celular le hizo revisarlo de nuevo "Vi tu cara, baja de una vez".

"Bajo en cinco minutos" respondió, sin mucho ánimo de discutirle al actor.

— Fuera de lo que diga el mocoso irrespetuoso, de verdad me interesa ver tu interpretación actual de mi personaje — comentó de repente, rompiendo con el silencio que había estado presente desde que Shen Yuan entró a su auto.

— Entiendo… — fue todo lo que pudo decir, algo nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Shen Jiu.

— No creo tener que repetírtelo, pero Shen Qingqiu es un personaje importante para mí — fue lo último que dijo antes de volver la mirada al exterior del auto, dejando que el silencio volviera a asentarse entre ambos.

A pesar de que los ejecutivos de la cadena nunca le dejaron explotar al máximo el potencial de su papel, para Shen Jiu este siempre fue un personaje diferente al que interpretaba; no era el villano bidimensional que creían que la audiencia quería, siempre en su mente agregó escenas donde este mostraba mayor profundidad y así jugó su rol. Todos lo veían como una escoria, y lo era, pero era fascinante en su propia forma.

Y eso no era solo para él, para muchos de los otros actores, aun los que eran niños en aquel entonces, esos papeles fueron algo especial, significativo. La serie cometió muchos errores, pero ellos dieron su máximo esfuerzo por agregar profundidad a sus personajes, aun si mucho de ello fuera eliminado sin una pizca de respeto.

— Señor Shen — Ahora era turno de Shen Yuan de romper el silencio — ¿le importaría si le hago una pregunta?

— Esa ya es una pregunta — suspiró sin despegar los ojos de la ventana — pero continúa.

— Entiendo que Shen Qingqiu sea un personaje importante para usted, pero precisamente por eso ¿por qué no aceptó usted el papel de nuevo? Sería el protagonista y podría mostrar todo aquello que faltaba por descubrir en la serie original.

— Tengo mis razones — respondió cortante, pero al notar por el reflejo de la ventana la mirada desilusionada de Shen Yuan, continuó — Tu personaje esta vez no es Shen Qingqiu, creo que el papel sería mejor interpretado por un nuevo, y tú conoces suficiente de su pasado para tratarlo con cierto respeto.

— Pero mi personaje no lo ve de la misma forma, él no conoce su pasado.

— Y ese es tu trabajo. No es actuar como el Shen Qingqiu que interpreté, es la forma en que tu personaje ve a Shen Qingqiu y como lo representará, los espectadores lo han visto por años, tu personaje es uno de ellos, y tú tendrás que actuar su parte.

Después de eso no hubo más explicaciones y Shen Yuan no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Shen Yuan llegó a su departamento, Shen Jiu lo había llevado a un lugar aislado en las afueras de la ciudad, lo más cercano a un bosque, y le había entregado un abanico, pidiéndole improvisar.

"Cualquiera puede recitar unas líneas escritas en un papel, quiero que improvises con lo que sabes del personaje" le había dicho.

Y eso había hecho, una y otra vez siendo corregido por el actor más experimentado. Eran detalles sutiles, pero en verdad había apreciado que el actor original le diera consejos, le traía cierta nostalgia.

"No espero que recuerdes tu actuación de ese entonces, pero necesito una mejor entrega ahora que ya eres un adulto" fue lo que dijo respecto a su pasado cuando, de casi la misma forma, había prácticamente abducido al joven y obligado a perfeccionar su actuación, aunque esa vez había sido una versión menos elegante y más insolente del personaje. El que sus padres no hubieran dicho nada en ese entonces y solo se despidieran con una sonrisa había sido parte de lo bizarro de la situación.

Suspiró, acostándose en su cama sin mucha delicadeza, en contraste con toda la elegancia que había tenido que pretender en las últimas horas. A decir verdad, a pesar de que en esos días habían pasado también bastante tiempo juntos por su papel, no se hubiera esperado que el actor lo reconociera, creyó que había sido solo un nombre olvidado.

En todo el día no había revisado su celular, ni siquiera durante los silencios se había atrevido, la presencia de Shen Jiu se sentía como la de una madre severa que esperaba el mínimo error para castigar al hijo rebelde, y no quiso darle razones para enojar.

Volvió la vista a los mensajes de su teléfono, con la llegada de Shen Jiu no había podido llegar a ver la página del proyecto, así que se dispuso a hacer eso primero.

Al entrar a la página, se sorprendió de ver su rostro en el centro superior, justo debajo del nuevo título de la serie –el cual era casi risible en comparación al título original-, introduciéndolo como el actor que haría del protagonista que transmigraba como Shen Qingqiu, además de una pequeña ficha de su personaje que aparecía al tocar su imagen.

Y sí, su personaje (antes de convertirse en Shen Qingqiu), siguiendo la costumbre de la serie original, compartía su mismo nombre.

Cuando El Orgulloso Camino del Demonio Inmortal apenas estaba en sus inicios, y la mayoría de actores eran niños que apenas entraban en el mundo del espectáculo, fuera por poca originalidad o por hacerles un favor en que su nombre se hiciera conocido, a varios de ellos se les dejó mantener su verdadero nombre para su personaje; después de eso se hizo casi una costumbre que cuando aparecía un actor interpretando un nuevo personaje, este mantenía su nombre, las pocas excepciones fueron, obviamente, las versiones adultas quienes tomaban los nombres de su versión joven, o algún que otro actor que no quería participar de la dinámica. Shen Qingqiu fue un caso especial, siendo este nombre elegido por el mismo actor. Aun así, Shen Jiu fue el nombre atado a su pasado, y cuyo papel actuó Shen Yuan.

Y ahora, el personaje que transmigró a ese mundo se llamaba Shen Yuan.

La premisa era sencilla, este protagonista debía encontrar la forma de evitar el destino del Shen Qingqiu original a la vez que iría descubriendo los huecos argumentales e incluso nuevos personajes, lo que indicaba que aquellas preguntas que tanto tuvieron los fans por años serían contestadas.

Siendo honesto, su corazón de fan le hacía tener suficiente interés en el proyecto. Quería saber más acerca de los planes originales, las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que nunca fueron contestadas y demás. Si la historia se acortaba a solo lo necesario no estaba mal, después de todo, él había visto la serie original, y sabía suficiente de esta para entender. Y aun si no estaba seguro de cómo se manejarían ciertos cambios (y no podía negar su desconfianza por el misterioso benefactor); ya había firmado el contrato, no había más que hacer.

Siguió paseando la mirada por la página web, algunos actores habían sido revelados, en su mayoría niños, pero en el caso de los adultos sus imágenes aparecían solo como una silueta con un contador de días encima, y donde debía estar su nombre solo había un "?".

Luo Binghe era uno de ellos, el actor aun no era revelado –a pesar de que este había estado en el edificio el día anterior, llamando la atención de la prensa-, pero sí su versión joven, un niño de adorable sonrisa y ojitos de cordero, que hacía honor a la ternura del protagonista original.

Los días pasaron, y las visitas de Shen Jiu no menguaron, ocupando casi todo su día entre dietas, ejercicios y actuación.

Fue un par de días antes de empezar con la filmación que recibió un mensaje notificándole que debía ir al estudio al día siguiente, donde probarían vestuario y harían una sesión de fotos, así que avisó al actor para cancelar cualquier plan del día siguiente.

Y así, desde temprano Shen Yuan había estado en el estudio, preparándose en el área de maquillaje, donde le estaban arreglando para su transformación en Shen Qingqiu. Sus ropas tenían ciertas diferencias con la serie anterior, pero se encontraba a gusto con el diseño, le parecía elegante pero cómodo de usar, en todo caso era la peluca lo más molesto, al ser algo pesada y caliente.

Cuando estuvo listo, pudo observar la mirada atónita de los maquillistas, quienes ahora notaban que su apariencia, antes bastante casual, dejaba ver que en realidad era demasiado parecido a Shen Jiu en su personaje original. Si no se llevaran unos años de edad habrían dicho que eran gemelos, y si se hubieran llevado más, habrían dicho que era su hijo ilegítimo.

— Vaya — exclamó la directora al verlo — A-Yuan ¿fuiste creado en un laboratorio o algo así?

Este solo suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con el abanico que tenía a mano.

— Cierto A Yuan — la directora cambió de tema — no es tu primera vez aquí así que no tengo que recordarte la tradición ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, había sido una de las cosas más curiosas de ese entorno.

En la serie original, muchos actores representaban personajes de diferente estatus al normal; Liu Qingge, por ejemplo, fue un actor experimentado, casado y con hijos, claramente mayor en edad y experiencia a Shen Jiu, pero en la serie interpretaba a un personaje más joven y de menor rango, por lo que debía "humillarse" al referirse a este como a un superior, y aceptar que este le hablara sin respeto alguno. Lo cual habría sido pasable si no fueran esos dos, para Liu Qingge era denigrante y más de una vez protestó por ello, y para Shen Jiu era divertido molestar al mayor con un detalle así. Para los niños, y el resto de actores, esto no era problema por lo que de hecho se dirigían de esa forma incluso fuera de cámara, dando inicio a esa tradición, pero para Liu Qingge eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y parte del motivo de su salida de la serie. Claro que este motivo era algo que solo conocían los involucrados, todo lo que Shen Yuan sabía era que en el set había la tradición de dirigirse a los actores de la misma forma que su personaje, algo que él había tenido que hacer también en esa época (la diferencia había sido Shen Jiu, quien solo participaba cuando le era conveniente). En este caso los niños tenían distintos nombres a sus papeles, por lo que solo se refería a dirigirse a ellos como si fueran sus discípulos, mientras que estos se dirigían a él como se dirigirían a Shen Qingqiu.

— ¡Shizun! — escuchó una voz animada a sus espaldas y al voltear tuvo el mismo impacto de cuando era joven.

— Binghe… — saludó, acomodándose a la situación, y observando al actor que estaba arreglado como su personaje. La última vez que lo vio de esa manera había sido un adolescente, ahora era todo un joven adulto que rivalizaba con su versión adulta original — No creí que aparecería tan pronto — o siquiera que aceptaría el papel ¿Qué clase de chantaje habían usado para hacerle aceptar?

— Es solo una pequeña aparición en un par de capítulos, dicen que no mostrarán mi rostro, pero igual debían probar el vestuario — comentó sin darle importancia.

— Ya veo… — Binghe hablaba con comodidad, a pesar de que este tipo de escenario no se había dado entre ellos desde hace muchos años, excepto que ahora mismo no veía a nadie alrededor cuya influencia importara como para que este le tratara bien.

— Shizun — saludó otra voz de nuevo detrás de él, una más joven y de tono serio.

— Ah Xie Xi — saludó ahora animado de ver al pequeño que actuaba del Binghe menor, también vestido como su personaje, viéndose completamente adorable — ¿nervioso por tu primera sesión de fotos? — sonrió alargando su mano hacia él, pero este esquivó el toque.

— No tiene que preocuparse, Shizun, este discípulo no tiene problemas — contestó este con algo de rudeza, a pesar de llamarle "Shizun" no había respeto alguno en su voz o su mirada.

Shen Yuan soltó un suspiro, había oído de la directora y Shen Jiu que el pequeño Xie Xi era un chico algo distante, pero sus ojos de borrego le habían hecho creer que eran solo exageraciones. No quería llevarse mal con quien sería su co-estrella por una temporada, así que tendría que trabajar en su relación.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, estamos por empezar, todos a sus puestos! ¡Shen Qingqiu y el pequeño Binghe! ¡tocan sus fotos! — se escuchó la voz de la directora, llamando la atención de todos.

— Shizun, nos veremos luego — se despidió Binghe, lanzando una mirada intimidante a Xie Xi, que no fue notada por Shen Yuan.

Xie Xi se sorprendió de aquello y al instante intentó devolver el gesto, sin mucho éxito, Shen Yuan miró algo extrañado como el pequeño miraba a Binghe con gesto furioso, pero con la cola entre las patas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le habló con suavidad, esta vez sí pudiendo acariciar su cabeza por la sorpresa.

— No es nada — contestó este, apartando su cabeza del toque y corriendo hacia donde estaban las cámaras.

Shen Yuan suspiró, dispuesto a seguirle, siendo detenido por una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Shifu? — volteó sorprendido de ver a Shen Jiu. En estos días, habían vuelto a la dinámica de llamarle shifu mientras este le entrenaba, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

— Veo que llegué a tiempo — miró hacia las cámaras y luego a Shen Yuan, estudiándolo con la mirada, y fijando su vista en el abanico que traía en la mano — Dame eso — se lo arrebató y lo lanzó por encima del hombro.

— ¿Pero q…? — su protesta fue callada por un abanico nuevo en sus manos. No, no era nuevo, podía reconocerlo — shifu, esto…

— Pensaba dártelo el día de grabación, pero ¿qué más da? Son solo unos días de diferencia y no pienso dejar que uses un accesorio de mala calidad en una sesión de fotos.

Shen Yuan observó el objeto en sus manos, era definitivamente de mejor calidad al que tenía antes. Sabía que Shen Jiu se había quedado con todos los abanicos de su personaje y que los conservaba como un tesoro, no se había esperado que este le obsequiaría uno de ellos, era un poco conmovedor — Gracias.

— Te están llamando — dijo este como única respuesta.

Con una leve reverencia, el más joven se apresuró en ir a su puesto para, por fin, sacar las dichosas fotos.

Shen Jiu se quedó observando como este joven corría sin pizca de la gracia que había intentado enseñarle en estos días.

— Creí que esta era una sesión privada — escuchó Shen Jiu a sus espaldas, Luo Binghe lo observaba con frialdad.

— ¿No te habías marchado ya? — replicó este con cierta burla, su buen humor desaparecido.

Este se encogió de hombros — Decidí ver la sesión de fotos.

— Supongo que para una estrella de tu nivel es un gran cambio ver a otro como el enfoque principal.

— ¿Es un insulto, Shizun? — pronunció la última palabra con cierta burla — Se ha oxidado si ahora recurre a burlarse de mi fama como si fuera algo malo.

— Ambos sabemos lo que te hace la fama Binghe, es por eso que me pregunto ¿por qué aceptar este papel? — esta vez lo miró a los ojos — Tú también sabes de que trata, ¿verdad?

Luo Binghe solo sonrió y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

**¿Saben? Hice una ficha de cada uno de los personajes incluso antes de empezar la anterior parte, y Binghe ha sido a quien más he cambiado en historia porque no sabía cuanto sufrimiento dejarle x'D.**

**De todas formas, espero que al menos les entretenga.**

**Sigo sin estar 100% segura de que parejas habrá o cual quedará, tengo algunas pensadas pero Binghe se roba protagonismo (?). Es solo que no quiero comprometerme a una, estos idiotas hacen lo que quieren Y-Y**

**P.D.: Me pregunto si es muy obvio quien es "junior".**

**P.P.D: Cuando pensaba en el nombre del actor que sería Luo Binghe de niño no pude resistirme de ponerle ese nombre, quienes saben de que novela hablo entenderán el chiste (?), y de hecho también le tengo una mini-historia de su futuro que quizá muestre cuando termine su parte (?).**


End file.
